1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the musical instrument known as a drum. More particularly, the invention is directed to a drumhead which is specifically adapted for practicing the art of drum brushing.
2. State of the Art
Drums have been known and used as musical instruments since the dawn of time. Conventionally, a drum includes a generally cylindrical frame having at least one open end. The end is covered by a rigid or stretched drumhead which produces a tone when caused to vibrate by the application of a force thereto.
In typical practice there exist two principal methods of producing a sound from a drum. In the first method, an elongate stick is used to strike the drumhead. In this method, the surface configuration or texture of the drumhead is of little consequence in determining the type of tone produced by the drumhead. In the second method the user utilizes a brush-like implement which is drawn across the surface of the drumhead to produce a desired tone. In contrast to the first method, the second method is very dependent on the surface texture of the drumhead in that a textured surface is a prerequisite to producing a desirable tone from the drum.
In order to accommodate modern drum players who may frequently alternate during the course of a session between the two methods of drum playing indicated above, present drumheads are textured with a coating to facilitate the use of a drumbrush as well as drumstick. This coating is known in the art as a "Rough-Kote." While this coating has proven effective for moderate periods of use, any sustained striking of such coated drumheads with drumsticks results in the coating becoming detached from the drumhead. Not only does the coating then tend to smear across the face of the drumhead, but furthermore, the coating may actually be transferred to the tip of the drumstick. When the drumstick is subsequently used to strike either another drum or perhaps a cymbal, the coating is oftentimes then transferred to the other drumhead or cymbal. After any prolonged use of such coated drumheads, the associated cymbals begin to appear soiled. Other drumheads, which are not coated, may actually become damaged, due to the transfer of the coating, to the point that they must be replaced.
Recognizing that drumheads are expensive to replace and furthermore recognizing that a significant investment of time is necessary to properly replace and retune a new drumhead, it becomes apparent that there exists a need for a structure which permits the user to obtain the desired tonal qualities produced by drum brushing while avoiding the disadvantages which result from the structures in present use.